1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to setting a remote controller, and more particularly, to setting a remote controller to identify users by their fingerprints.
2. Description of the Related Art
A remote controller may provide various functions with a use of a display screen with a touch screen function.
A related art remote controller may receive a user input by manipulating fixed mechanical buttons. Alternatively, a related art remote controller having a touch screen may provide various buttons and menus. Accordingly, the user may input various commands using the remote controller with a touch screen.
However, it is difficult for the user to know and use all of the functions of the remote controller which are set at the time of the remote controller production. Furthermore, as the functions of the remote controller became more complicated, a method to allow the user to make use of a desired function more easily is required.